Light vs Darkness
by Kitten2007
Summary: Two sisters enter the world of Atmos where they discover they have strange powers. One has the power of Light. The other has Darkness. A bit of an AU.
1. Past and Future

Chapter One

Atmos, five hundred years ago

"Atmos will no longer suffer from you, Darkendra! Cyclonia will fall!", stated a women in her with black hair that reached her waist, light brown eyes, pale skin, and wore a white robe with matching removable sleeves. She held a staff that looked like it had angel wings on it with a white crystal on the top.

"You don't give me orders Twilight..." the women was known as Darkendra replied with a smirk. She had black hair that reached her shoulders that had a bit of a spiky look, red pupils surrounded with black for her eyes, very pale skin with a hint of gray, and a sleeveless black armored dress that reached her knees, she had her right arm armored, dark gray leggings with black knee high boots . She wielded a scythe with a black crystal at the top of it. To go with her dark look, she had her right arm armored with a strange red symbol going from her shoulder to the back of her hand.

Twilight soon was surrounded by white aura. Meaning she was summoning the inner guardian that she had trained so hard to use. Soon the aura got brighter and bigger, when it vanished there standing was twilight only with angel like wings, in a robe with silver armored arms a white metal helmet that cover her face except her mouth and flowing snow white colored hair.

"Hmm... It looks like you have summoned the Guardian of Light... lets see how it does against the Beast of Darkness, dear _sister_..."

Darkendra was soon surrounded by aura as well, only darker. She then was transformed into a monster that stood two stories tall. It looked somewhat like a minotaur with demon like wings. It wore dark armor, somewhat similar to a gladiator, it's right arm was armored, very similar to Darkendra's, it wore a helmet covering its head only having a few holes for it's horns and dark red eyes. It was carrying the same scythe and had the same armored arm.

'_This will end here and now... I swear it!'_ Twilight thought as her weapon gain some power, she aimed it at Darkendra then blasted the energy that was building up nearly right through her. Darkendra suffered a bit of damage, but still had enough power to fight. Darkendra slash her scythe twice at her opponent. After a little while during their fight Twilight decided to blast her again. She calmed her mind focused her power in the weapon and shot the power at her. The blast was stronger than the first try, so strong it went right through Darkendra. Darkendra let out an inhuman scream red aura surrounded both of them as the turned back into humans. Darkendra was now covered in scars bruises and a lot of broken bones. She glared up at her sister who had her back to her now.

'_I...WILL... NOT... GO DOWN... ALONE..._' Darkendra thought to herself while she was summoning all her last ounces of power of darkness in her right hand and blasted it right through Twilight when she started to walk away.

"_**AHHHH**_!'" Twilight screamed in pain and fell on her back. Blood was coming out of the wound as her vision began fading along with her life. She slowly turned to the one responsible for the pain.

"See _sister_...? Even when you win... You still lose..." Darkendra stated softly with a dark grin on her face before resting her head down on the ground. She began to slowly die along with Twilight.

* * *

California, Los Angeles, Earth, five hundred years later...

Two fourteen year old twin sisters decided to go for a short walk at their park that resided near their apartment. One of the girls had short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a light tan colored pair of capris, a light gray colored shirt, a dark navy blue hoodie tied around her waist, and a pair of sneakers. Her sister would have looked like her if it wasn't for her having longer hair that she tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a white shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of fading jeans. It was only a week since they got out of school for Summer vacation.

"Ahhh. There is nothing like a nice walk on a beautiful day like this, right sis?", The longer haired sister said with a pleased look.

"Mmm Hmm...", The shorter haired girl replied with a tired look as they continued their walk. The other looked at her sister with concern. "Hey, Mariah... You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired...", Mariah replied with a yawn.

"As soon as we get home, you should probably take a nap. You kinda look like a zombie...", the twin joked.

"Yeah, whatever Dawn... I guess I should... I just hope I don't get that dream again," Mariah shuddered a bit, "Though it seemed more like a nightmare..."

"So what happened in the dream anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I was standing on the ground then I was surrounded by darkness, and saw some guy in armor with red eyes and black hair... and some girl was standing next to him, she had purple eyes black short hair", Mariah replied. Dawn looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted when her sister continued, "They were facing me with creepy smiles, the girl said '_The time has come... for the _"_Beast of Darkness_" _to awaken...'_ then I replied _'What do you mean? What are you talking about?' _then the guy replied by saying '_You will learn when the time has come, child'_ then I woke up..."

"Thats... weird... I had the same dream except the said the "Guardian of Light" and it seemed like they were trying to kill me...", Dawn replied.

"...That is weird...", Mariah admitted. Does this mean anything, or was it the fact that they play too much fantasy games? They both jumped when they heard a loud noise. They then saw in front of them something that looked like yellow a portal.

"... Uh, hey Dawn...? What the hell is tha-?", Mariah did not get a chance to finish her question as the portal sucked them both in.

Well, they did want _something_ interesting to happen this summer...

* * *

Authors Note: I decided to redo chapters one and two and put them together because I felt it was to short and was extremely crappy.

Hope you all like it

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	2. Dark Temple

Chapter Two

Mariah's POV-

'_Owww... My head... Did I pass out or something...?_', was all I could think of when I started to come back to being conscious. I let out a groan as I opened my eyes, when I did I looked around, I wasn't quite sure where I was. This looked a lot like one of those creepy forests in horror movies and in video games. '_Where the hell am I?_', I thought as I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants, _'I__s this a dream or something?_'

I started to walk around a bit in the forest. This had better be a dream, or at least another nightmare. If it's not, then I am so going to freak out...

After walking around a bit, I finally came across something that looked like a temple with two strange anthro like statues. They both were probably about eight feet tall, had a masks on that covered their entire face except for their eyes and horns. They where wearing these armor like kilts that had a bull and metal leg guards on their horse or bull like legs, they also had tails kinda like a bulls, and they both had wings on their backs. So to me, they looked like minotaurs with bat wings and armor.

"You know, despite the fact that I'm in a very creepy place and might die- This _is_ pretty cool...", I said to myself as I poked at one of the statues when I got a bit closer to the temples entrance. After playing some RPG's, I kinda have a thing for some things that most people consider dark and creepy. I felt a water drop hit my head. I looked up as it then it started to rain. '_Okay, two choices_', I thought to myself as I pulled my hoodie up to cover my self from the rain, '_Stay out in the cold rain, or go into a creepy place till the rain stops..._' I then heard thunder and lightning. It then rained even harder as the wind picked up, making it even colder in my now wet clothes. '_Okay, screw it. I'm going inside..._'

I hurried inside. I was amazed how the place looked; inside it had to be like twice the size of my school gym. There was another arch way on the other side, curiosity got to me as I ran towards it. When I stepped in there, there was a statue like the ones outside except it was about as tall as the apartment building me and my sis lived in, and the fact that it had lots of chains wrapped around it. In front of it was an alter that had a scythe like that statues with a black crystal attached to a chain next to it. I then reached out to pick it up. After all, it wouldn't hurt to just take a better look at it, right? After a few seconds of holding the necklace, it started to glow a bit.

Okay, this is probably a bad thing...

I then felt a strange cold feeling come through my body which then turned painful. This was a _really_ bad thing... I felt like my head was going to blow up. I tried sitting down to see if the migraine would go away, but it didn't. I dropped the crystal and felt myself get sleepy. '_Yup..._', I thought before passing out, '_This isn't a dream or a nightmare... To painful to be either one..._'

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't wrote much lately and for stopping here, I had a bad case of writers block. And sorry if I'm ripping anything off. I'll write more as soon as I can. Thanks to those who reviewed.

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	3. Storm Hawks and Light Temple

Chapter Three

Dawn's POV-

'_Ugh... I feel like crap..._' I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest, at least it looked like one. "Huh...?", I said out loud in a whisper, "Where am I?"

I sat up and looked around, the forest I was in had lots of trees, beautiful flowers, and something that looked like a mix between a dog and a rabbit. '_Wait a sec... What...?_'

I looked at the creature again. It had blue colored fur, and was wearing a little uniform. "What the heck...?", was all I could say. A few moments of staring later, I heard someone. "Radarr? Where did you go?", it sounded like a teenage boys voice. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me, and out popped surprised me. It was a humanoid rhino that had gray eyes, brown skin, and greenish colored hair. "Found him!", he then noticed me, "Oh... and I found someone else too!"

"Junko, what do you mean?", this voice sounded like a girl. Just then three more people came out of the bushes. Two were boys and one was the girl who asked the Junko the rhino what he meant. She had dark blue hair that went up and had an orange head band that matched her eye color. One of the boys had blue eyes and had blonde hair while the other had red hair and green eyes. "Oh, are you alright?", the one with green eyes asked. I remembered his voice, he asked where Radarr was. I'm guessing that's what the little blue creature was.

"I guess...", was all I could say as I got up, "Um... Who are you guys...?"

"We're the Storm Hawks!", replied the blonde boy proudly. There was a moment of silence, then I finally asked with a confused look, "The what...?"

"The Storm Hawks. The new squadron...", the girl trying to make it sound obvious.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I have no idea what those are..." There was a moment of silence as these people were staring at me with dumbstruck looks. Then the blonde boy and Junko burst into laughing fit.

"Ahahahaha! Thats a good one!", the blonde said laughing his head of with the rhino kid. I just stood there, cocking an eyebrow at them. What was so funny? Is this some sort of big joke to them that I didn't know what the hell they were talking about?

Thankfully the girl next to the red head boy noticed my confusion and bonked the blonde on the head. "Ow! What was that for?", he asked irritatingly at the blue haired girl. He then noticed that the redhead pointed at me. The blonde now noticed my expression. "Wait... your serious aren't you?", the blonde asked, looking at me as though I was crazy. I nodded. The girl walked up to me with concern and asked, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm not sure... I think so...", That was partly true. I might have got my head hit before waking up, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Hmm... Hey,maybe her memory back if we tell her about some stuff...", Junko suggested shrugging his shoulders. "Good idea Junko", the redhead agreed, "I'm Aerrow, a sky knight and leader of the new Storm Hawks. A sky knight is a defender for the terras, which are mountain top kingdoms, with there squadrons."

"By the way, I'm Piper the teams navigator and tactics specialist " , the girl said pointing to herself then at the blonde who gave his best smile and waved at me while Piper rolled her eyes, "that's Finn, our sharpshooter and wing-man", she then pointed at Junko, "You met Junko, he is our flight engineer and heavy ballistics expert", and then she pointed at Radarr, "and this is Radarr our teams mission specialist. And... did we forget to mention someone else?"

The rest of the team thought for a moment then a new voice came out. "_**Are you guys done yet down there? I might catch whatever disease this terra has here...**_", the voice sounded like a male with a bit of dread hinted with it.

"Oh right, the voice on the communicator is Stork, our carrier pilot", Piper added.

"_**Who are you guys talking to? Do they have mind worms..?**_"

"We're sure she doesn't have any mind worms, Stork...", Junko said to the communicator.

"_**What about diseases?**_"

"Hey, I had all my shots, so I'm pretty sure that I can't get any sickness here", I replied. I then asked quietly, "... and what the heck are mind worms?"

What mind worms were, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, but Aerrow the sky knight changed the subject. "We'll explain that later, right now we need to get to a place called "_Twilight's Sanctuary_". There is an artifact we need to get away from the wrong hands", he stated. They were going already? What was I supposed to do or where was I supposed to go? I decided to ask,"Can I come to? I got nothing else to do right now..."

They team exchanged glances, Aerrow then replied, "I guess so, but try not to get in the way. It could be dangerous"

"Don't worry I won't", I replied. That was not going to be a problem. I was pretty sure... "So... were is it?"

They all grew silent with sheepish expressions. Junko then admitted, "Um... We're not sure..."

'_It's this way_',I turned towards the direction of the voice only to see a road past some trees and bushes. "Something wrong?", Piper asked, seeing me going through the bushes and onto the nearly nonexistent road.

"I... I thought I heard a voice telling me to go this way...", I replied as I walked to the road that was pointed out.

"_**She must really be infected by mind worms to be hearing voices...**_"

"Will you give it a rest already?"

The sqaudron then decided to follow me till we reached a big temple like building.

"This is it...", Piper breathed, sounding a bit surprised by the fact that I got them there, they were even more surprised when they saw me run right inside. No one had time to think when I was inside already but they rushed in to see what was up.

"Hey! What are you going?", Aerrow asked as I got to the other side of the room. "I-I'm not sure... but something is telling me to go in here...", why did I feel like something was here?

"You sure?", Aerrow asked sounding a bit unsure if I'm telling the truth.

"Positive..." When I got in the next room it had a statue that looked like a woman with large wings, a robe with armored arms, a helmet like mask that covered her upper face, and had long hair that reached her waist. In front of her was an alter that had a necklace with a beautiful white crystal attached and a staff that had angel like wings that looked like it was supposed to have something there.

"Hey, we found it", Junko said in awe looking at the artifacts.

"Cool, now lets get the stuff and go...", Finn said as I reached out to pick up the necklace, it was so pretty... A few seconds after I held it, it began glowing.

"Wh-what's going on?", I asked. I then felt a warm feeling come over me. It would have been nice, if it didn't turn painful. I then dropped the crystal necklace held my head then I felt myself fall to the ground; I felt like my head would explode. The pain stopped, then I felt light headed and all I could hear was the Storm Hawks asking if I was alright before passing out.

* * *

Authors Note:

Let me know if any of the characters from Storm Hawks sound a bit out of character please.

I will write the next chapter as soon as I can

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	4. A message

Chapter Four

Dawn's POV-

'_... What a weird dream... huh? Where am I? This isn't my room..._'

"Do you think she's going to be okay..?"

'_Is that the kid I met with the other people here, what was his name again? Oh yeah, it's Aerrow... so I guess this is real..._'

"Dude, I think she is still unconscious"

'_And that sounds like that guy, Finn_'

"Can you wake up? Do you think she's going to be alright?"

_'That sounds like the blue haired girl, Piper..._'

"Maybe it would be smart to leave her here on this terra... You know, just so we don't catch what ever she got that made her pass out..."

'_And that sounds like the guy on the communicator, Stork, I think... Man, he's really a paranoid guy..._'

"Oh come on Stork, she probably just got very tired or something"

'_And that voice is definitely Junko_'

"I dunno Junko... if that is the case then why was there white aura around her after she touched the crystal and stopped after she passed out?_"_

'_Wait, what? White... Aura? What are they talking about?_'

"_Rarr?_"

"Mmm?", as I opened my eyes, I saw the group of teens I saw in the forest, excluding the green elf guy. I then let out a surprised yelp when I saw Radarr standing right next to me on the bed I was on. "W-what happened?", I asked. I then noticed that the bed kinda looked like one of those beds from hospitals, "And where am I...?"

They were all silent then Aerrow replied, "Well... when you touched the necklace you were surrounded by a white aura, then you collapsed to the ground. That's when the aura disappeared, we then thought it did some critical damage to you, so we brought you to the infirmary here on the ship..."

"Wait... I don't understand, why did you guys help me? I'm still a stranger to you guys...", I asked in both confusion and hidden suspicion. Why did they want to help me? And more importantly; What the heck is going on here?

"Because, we're the Storm Hawks. A sqaudron that is supposed to help people of Atmos from dangers, like Cyclonia for example", Piper informed me.

"Uh...", okay, I'm still confused by what they're talking about... Who or what was Cyclonia? "Aw man. Don't tell us that your memory hasn't came back yet...", Finn whined. "_Finn!_", Piper whispered harshly at the blonde while elbowing his arm.

"Well... I remember how old I am, my name, where I'm from and-"

"Really? Great can you tell us?", Piper asked.

"Well, okay, I'm fourteen years old, my name is Dawn, and I'm from Los Angeles, California...", I said to them, hopefully they can get me home. But, my hopes where shattered when they looked just as confused as me when I first met them.

"Um... Where did you say your from again...?", Junko asked me sounding as confused as he looked. "Los Angeles... It's in California...", I repeated. What _is_ going on? Am I still in California or , hopefully, still on Earth? "And... where is that?"

"Um... E-earth?"

Everyone grew silent until Finn asked, sounding half joking half seriously, "What kind of terra is called Earth?"

"I-it's not a terra, it's... It's a planet...". I started to feel scared now. Okay I'm either not on earth anymore, or I'm having the most freakiest dream ever... "Wait... so your from another world?", Piper asked cautiously. I nodded. "Y-yeah, looks like it..."

Time passed for what seemed like an eternity until Piper said, "Wow, just... Wow... I thought earth was just a myth..."

"Wait, a _myth_...?", I asked confused. Holy crap, this is really freaky...

"Yeah, you know, a story that isn't real..."

There was a cough heard and we turned to see the green guy. "I still think it's smart to leave her here on the terra...", Stork stated, as he hid behind Junko as if I was going to explode, "Her world might be caring some diseases and mind worms..." I cocked an eyebrow at the green guy, elf, or whatever he was. I only met him for a few minutes and I wasn't sure whether to be really annoyed by his behavior or be really concerned about his mental state right now...

"Radarr, quit playing with that stuff. We don't know what that stuff even does...", Aerrow whispered while glancing at my side. "Huh?", I turned my head to a nearby table with some stuff from my pockets. Radarr was currently observing my MP3 Player, curious at what it was. "HEY! That's my stuff!", my mom spent a lot of money for both me and my sisters things, I didn't want them broken. After I told him to drop it, Radarr instantly put the device down.

"What is this anyway?", Piper asked walking over to the table. "Its called an MP3 Player", I stated casually as I picked it up examining it. There was no damage, or at least any that I could see.

"... A what..?"

"An MP3 Player", I stated while holding it in front of them so they could see it, "Basically it's a little device that plays different music I add to it"

"Cool...", Finn said as he looked at it, "Hey, do you think it's possible to add this sweet guitar solo of mi-"

"Finn, don't even think about it", Piper said to the sharp shooter in a scolding tone, "It's bad enough that we have to listen to your music..." Finn frowned and folded his arms, he looked as though he was an immature ten year old.

"Hey, she's got a communicator too", Junko said as he pointed at my palm sized walkie talkie. Both me and Mariah had one. My mom bought it for me and my sis a set to play with about two years ago at a yard sale. Mine was red and pink while hers was dark blue and light blue.

"Actually, that's called a walkie talkie", I stated shrugging my shoulders, "But yeah, actually it's like what you just said"

"Why do you have one?", Aerrow asked sounding a bit confused at why I needed one. "Me and my sis use them for fun when we're bored. I can show you how it works...", I suggested. The team looked at each other, wondering if its a good idea.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how it works...", Aerrow said as he handed it to me. "First I press this button on the side. Then I say something like: This is Red Cat calling Blue Wolf. Do you read me? Then my sisters voice will come saying-"

"_**This is Blue Wolf. I hear you loud and clear**_"

Junko smiled and said, "Hey, that's a pretty good impression"

"Um... that wasn't me...", I then looked at the walkie talkie before pressing the button again. Was that just my sister..? "... Um... Hello...?"

"_**Hello? Is that you Dawn? I need help here...**_" Either I'm going crazy, or that really is my sister... "Help? What does she mean?", Aerrow asked with confusion and concern in his voice.

"_**Dawn, who's there?**_"

"They are a team called the Storm Hawks, I'll explain later. Right now describe where you are and what kind of help you need", I replied. Hopefully these guys can help me find my sister.

"_**I really dunno... It looks like a dead forest with a temple... And I saw a bunch of people calling themselves Talons... I heard them saying that they're looking for some decedent from some prophecy and artifacts to help them... Oh, and also- OW!**_" A loud crack was heard and all there was to hear was static. "Um... What just happened...?", I asked, feeling a bit sick at the moment at the thought of my sister being hurt, or worse.

"I think she just got caught by the group she saw...", Aerrow stated with a serious look. "He has his 'We're going on a dangerous mission' look again...", I heard Finn mutter.

"S-so, now what? What's going on? Is my sister alright?", I wanted answers and I needed to know them now.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out...", the red head stated

"But how? Why would they hurt her? And where are you guys going...?", I notice them start to leave the room. "Your sister said that she was in an area that looked dead and had Talons, and I get the feeling we're not the only ones looking for these artifacts...", Piper said to me before turning to leave the room, "So they're most likely at Darkendra's Tomb..."

"Darkendra's Tomb...?" I had a feeling that the place wasn't going to be as nice as a park back home... "We'll explain later. Till then just get some rest", Aerrow replied before leaving the room with the rest of the group.

* * *

Authors Note-

I'll write the rest as soon as I can so please be patient and please let me know if I didn't add much to the story.

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	5. Strange Events PART 1

Chapter Five

Maraih's POV-

'_Ugh... My head hurts..._', I thought to myself, '_was I having a weird dream or was it really real?_' My eyes flickered open as I sat up to look around. I was still in the temple. "I guess... this is really happening...but, what exactly is happening to me?"

I looked down at my right hand, in it was that necklace I found. I noticed that the aura around it was now gone. Was it even there to begin with or was I just going crazy and imagined it? I tried getting up, but when lifting my arm up, I felt a sharp pain come and I could I see a strange red marking on my entire right arm.

"What the hell is going on...?", I finally stood up when I could feel my arm again and placed the amulet on the alter and walked out of the room. "Okay, if this isn't a dream, then where the hell am I?", I said openly as I got out of the temple, zipping my hoodie up when I felt the cold wind. As I was walking around the forest I found a clearing. There was a camp site, at least I think it was, and there was a lot of people there, they looked a bit like guards in weird jumpsuits with red goggles on and had a bit of metal on them that had a symbol that was also on the camp, it looked a bit like a vulture. They all were carrying these staffs that looked like it had a red crystal on it. I hid behind a nearby tree; somehow, I had a feeling that these guys weren't exactly friendly... I took a peek through some bushes, which thankfully were near the tree.

Three of these people stood out of the rest. One of them was a women for one thing and had pink hair that stood up a bit and yellow eyes. The one next to her looked like a giant(seriously, the guy was huge!). He had dark purple hair and eyes. And the one that looked totally different than the rest, because he looked like a lizard humanoid. He had dark olive green skin and looked very strong.

"I could care lesss on thiss plan! I have far more important thingss to do!", the humanoid sounded very annoyed as he said that. I heard the woman sigh. "Repton, there is a powerful artifact here that Master Cyclonis needs. Weren't you listening to the meeting or are you just naturally an idiot as you are covered with scales?", the women said to Repton, the lizard man, who just growled in anger at her. "Shut up Ravesss...", Repton hissed to the women, Ravess. "And... what do these artifacts do, just in case no one knows...", I heard the giant ask stupidly.

'_Man, this guy is probably dumber than he looks..._'

Ravess smacked her forehead before glaring at the guy. "Snipe, we told you three times already... How many more times do you need?", Ravess asked in annoyance at the giant, "This artifact we are looking for is supposed to have belong to a warrior that sided with the Cyclonians centuries ago. She left her scythe and crystal to her decedent to fulfill the prophecy..."

'_A prophecy...?_'

One of the guards hurried to pink haired lady. "Ravess, the Dark Ace said he will be here soon to help get the search go faster..."

'_The Dark Ace? Who the hell is that?_'

"Very well", she replied, "have the rest of the Talons keep searching for the temple. It's important that we find those artifacts"

'_Talons?_' I felt my nose twitch a bit. '_Crap. __**Please**__ don't let me sneeze!_'

"Ah... Ah... _**Ah-CHOO**_!", I couldn't keep the sneeze quiet. '_Oh come __**on**__! I said the magic word, didn't I?_', I thought, quickly and quietly as I could to get behind the tree again, irritated at myself. Now I'm guessing that they heard me due to the fact that they weren't talking anymore.

Okay, this is bad...

"What was that?", I heard the creepy pink haired lady say. I didn't know why but some how I knew they were staring towards the tree I was hiding behind. I heard foot steps get closer so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"HEY! She's getting away!", I heard someone shout as I bolted off.

"GET HER!"

'_CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!_', I never ran this fast in my entire life, and I usually collapse after one lap in PE. st school. Come to think of it, where am I getting this much energy from? As I ran down some hills past trees and in some bushes for a couple of minutes, I nearly ran into the giant named Snipe. But this time he had a mace with some crystals in it. Unfortunately, he noticed me and raised his mace thingy

"_**Graaaaah!**_", the giant let out a battle cry and swung at me as I let out a surprise scream as he nearly hit me and smashed a tree off the ground. He was about to hit me the second time till for some reason, I was able to grab the mace. It surprised me that I was able to grab it, even though he had enough strength to smash an old tree out of the ground. As if by instinct I twirled him and the weapon and hurled them at a near by tree were it collapsed onto him. I went back to running till I came to a hill and sat down on a stump catching my breath.

'_Okay, what the hell is going on? First I could run faster than I could before, then I'm strong enough to get that giants mace and smash him to a tree, and now there is this weird music, and- Wait, music?_' It was true, I heard some strange, but interesting theme that sounded like a violin. When I turned around I saw the pink haired lady, Ravess, and a group of those guards on these motorcycles and they were playing violins.

'_Well that does explain the music part..._' I then went back to running in the forest. I saw a near by branch and jumped on it to the next on up and the next one and so on till I was so high they looked like ants down there. "Sweet, now they can't get me...", I said to myself, boy I wished I never said that because of what happened next. Some how their rides gained these wings that reminded me of airplanes. I nearly fell down but grabbed the top of the tree that slowly got me down near the ground, when I let go it went flying and hit the talons knocking them off their rides. I then slid my back to the tree and sat down, thinking back on whats happening.

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay, these things I write sound kick butt cool in my head but crappy when I write. So I hope you all like it. This is only part one of this chapter, I'll write the next part as soon as I can.

Oh and Mahou Shoujo Crystalic Katomi you got your wish for wanting the bad guys in it :)

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	6. Strange Events PART 2

Chapter Six

Mariah's POV

'_Why is this happening? How come I'm here? And how am I going to get out of here?_'

"I need a miracle...", I said out loud to myself in silence. "_**This is Red Cat calling Blue Wolf. Do you read me?**_", is what I heard from my pants pocket. Okay so much for silence... I pull out my walkie talkie. Is it my sister? Well, it sounded like her. It could either be someone imitating her and doing a good job at it, or it could really be Dawn.

"Okay, if thats not a miracle then I don't know what is...", I muttered as I grab my walkie talkie out of my pocket and pressed the little button an said; "This is Blue Wolf. I hear you loud and clear"

'_ANSWER... ANSWER..._'

There was a long silence then I heard my sister's voice again. "_**... **__**Um... Hello?**_"

"Hello? Is that you Dawn? I need help here...", I said. Please let there be a way for her to help,or at least let me know that she's safe...

"_**Help? What does she mean?**_", I heard a new voice on my walkie talkie. What the...?

"Dawn, who's there?", I asked cautiously.

"_**They are a team called the Storm Hawks, I'll explain later. Right now describe where you are and what kind of help you need**_"_,_ I heard her reply. I hope they can help me.

"I really dunno... It looks like a dead forest with a temple in it... And I saw a bunch of people calling themselves Talons earlier... I heard them saying that they're looking for some decedent from some prophecy and artifacts to help them...", I should also tell her about me getting faster and stronger, shouldn't I? "Oh, and also- OW!", I didn't get to finish the last part because I felt as if something very hard had whacked me at the back of my head. As I fell to my knees, I dropped my walkie talkie and only saw darkness.

Again...

'_This just isn't my day..._', I thought as I felt light headed again, feeling as though someone was lifting my up.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	7. Plans

Chapter Seven

Dawn's POV

After the group left, I wondered two things. One, why am I here in Atomos for? And two; "What am I supposed to do now?", I then sighed and placed my head on my knees and began to think of multiple things that those people, Talons, could be doing to her now.

"Rargh?", I looked up to see Radaar looking at me from the edge of the bed. "Do... Do you think my sister will be alright?" The creature looked at me for a second then nodded.

"I hope your right...", I sighed as I got out of the bed. I still felt a bit dizzy, but I managed to keep my balance. I walked out the door and into a hallway. I kept walking for about five minutes till I opened a door to see everyone. They didn't seem to notice me while I saw them talking about something at a round table.

"Okay guys, here's the plan", Piper started. "Stork is going to come with me in case there are any traps laid inside the temple or around the Talon camp. Finn and Junko, you two need to help Aerrow keep the other Talons busy till we get the Artifacts and find Dawn's sister. Dawn, you- Wait a sec... Dawn?" After that everyone turned to me, surprised to see that I was out of bed.

"What?", I asked shrugging. "Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary?", Aerrow asked, sounding a bit concerned. "I'm fine right now, so don't worry about it..."

"Actually, I think you kinda should be a bit worried...", the sky knight said. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we still don't know what happened to you. What if you pass out again? I don't think we can risk that happening", Piper said. Yeah that was a good point... Would I pass out again? Would it hurt me more, or worse, kill me? Aerrow also added another reason why I couldn't leave the infirmary; "We also don't think it's safe for you to leave the ship anyway. You might attract to much attention, and you also might get seriously injured if you got caught in a fight"

I don't really know much about this world or whats in it is indeed true. And I'm not so good in fights. But then again, the only fights I have are normal minor arguments with my sister, mostly who does what chore and when and with the TV remote.

"True...", I admitted, but I was too restless now knowing that my sister is most likely in danger, "But is their anything that I can actually do other than sit around here?"

The team looked at each other,as if thinking about the options for me to do. Piper thought up an answer, "Well, I guess you could take Radaar with you to find your sister there..."

"Maybe she should take that staff thing we found at the temple with her. The piece of junk could be a good blunt weapon since it doesn't work...", Finn suggested, looking relaxed. Piper however, looked a bit annoyed by his suggestion. "FINN! That 'piece of junk' is an artifact!"

"But Piper, when we tried to use it, it didn't even work...", Aerrow pointed out while shrugging, looking like he saw no harm in it either..

"Aerrow, that's because it only works for the Spirit Warrior of Light"

"The Spirit Warrior of Light?", I asked out loud in confusion. This has got to be the weirdest day of my life... "We'll explain after we get your sister and the artifacts from the Cyclonians", Piper said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, true... But it wouldn't hurt for Dawn to use it till we figure out what to do with it, right..?", Aerrow replied while rubbing the back of his neck. Piper sighed. "Okay, fine", she said then turning to me. "_PLEASE_, promise me you won't break it. Its very important that you don't, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't", I said. Piper then walked over to a long chest, opened it, and grabbed the staff and handed it to me. "Stork, set course to _Darkendra's Tomb_", Aerrow ordered.

"On it...", the green guy said as he quickly went to a device that looked like a a pair of bicycle handles that was connected to the floor.

"Wait, how _do_ we get there?", I asked while looking out the window. I noticed that place we were at was really a forest on a mountain above the cloud line. "Easy. We fly there", Aerrow replied.

"Fly there..?", I asked with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. "You'll see", the read head replied with a smile. Just a few seconds after that, the ship started moving a bit and we beginning to go higher above the forest now.

Now I think I got what he meant by flying there...

* * *

Mariah's POV

"Ugh...", I moaned as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Where was I? Am I having one of those painful dreams again? My eyes flickered a bit, as if deciding to open or not. I then instantly opened them fully and saw that I was in a cage in the camp that I saw earlier. "Wha-?", how the hell did I get here again? Then I remembered the forest where I got hit in the head, '_Oh yeah, that's right..._'

"So, what should we do about our little _guest_?", I heard a voice nearby, full of hatred. I turned to see three people by some sort of table- the pink haired lady, Ravess; the dumb giant, Snipe; and- Wait... Okay, am I overacting or does the dark haired guy look a lot like the guy from my nightmares? If he is the one from my nightmare, then this makes things more weird...

'_Are... Are they talking about me?_', I thought as I got up to get closer. I was thankful enough that there were some crates near the cage so I could hide behind them.

"I say we throw the brat into the wastelands", the woman suggested with a look of hatred in her eyes. '_Yup. They're talking about me. I just know it..._', I thought miserably wondering whats going to happen next.

"I say we let _me_ smash the stupid girl's skull!", the giant demanded with a laugh. I paled a bit at the thought of having my head crushed, but then I frowned in annoyance at the fact that he called me stupid. Okay, I'm not really smart, but I'm not as dumb as that oversized dork!

"You _could _alwaysss give her to usss... It would be nice of her to drop by for dinner...", Repton hissed as he came over to the three humans, a look full of malice and hunger could be seen in his eyes. '_Aw crap!_', I thought with more anxiety, '_He's going to eat me!_'

"There are a few reasons why we can't do either of them", the dark haired man said. "Snipe, for one thing I heard this girl beat you in a fight with one blow.", he said calmly but insulting like, which agitated the giant even more. "And second, Ravess and Repton, this child may be important to us in the future..."

'_Wait, what?_', I thought as I raised an eyebrow, '_What does he mean by that? The only time I'm useful is when I'm doing my chores- well, when I actually do them..._'

"And why is that Dark Ace...?", the lizard man asked. '_Well at least I'm not a lizards dinner..._'

"You'll learn soon enough... The entire Atmos will learn soon enough..."

Okay, that line he just said was both dramatic _and_ cheesy at the same time...

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, sorry that its not much of a chapter and all. But hey, its better than nothing right?

I would like to thank the people who posted their reviews. I'll update as soon as I can, so don't worry (I'm lazy! TT-TT)

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


	8. Plan in Action

Chapter Eight

Mariah's POV

"What? Dude, what the _hell_ are you talking about?", I was starting to get annoyed. They all turned to see me awake. "Ah, your awake", the Dark Ace said calmly like nothing was happening while the others had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Answer me!", I snapped, "What exactly IS going on?"

"You'll learn soon enou-", he started again with that same cheesy, cliche line again.

"Don't give me that crap! I'm going to ask you one more time...", I said slowly before screaming, "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**" Okay normally I don't lose my cool like this, but since I've been pulled into some sort of creepy place, my sister is no where to be found, I'm hungry and tired, been chased by these weirdos, and I got knocked unconscious for the third or second time.

"Shut up, you stupid little brat!", Ravess said glaring at me, I then noticed that she had a broken violin in have in her hands, "It's your fault that my beautiful violin is broken!"

"Wait. How exactly is it my-?", I asked as my anger was extinguished and was replaced with confusion. Then I remembered when I had the tree springing back up hitting her and the Talons out of their seats. "Oh yeah...", I said with a silly grin as I remembered the looks on their faces when the fell off. They looked so funny when they fell. Unfortunately she most likely thought the exact opposite; in fact when I turned to face her again it looked like she wanted to murder me for both humiliating her AND destroying her instrument.

"Ravess, quit acting so childish...", the raven haired man said before turning towards two Talons, "Take the girl to the ship. She and Master Cyclonis might have an interesting chat with each other..."

They both nodded before pushing the cage, which I now realized had wheels on the bottom, towards a ship. There was only one thing going through my mind;

'_This is _not_ good..._'

* * *

Dawn's POV

"This is so cool...", I said while looking out the window as the ship was moving. It's been about half an hour since we left the terra and heading to the place where my sister was. I then saw from the front window the clouds disappearing a bit showing us of a haunted looking place. My guess was that place was supposed to be our destination: Darkendras Tomb.

"Stork, take use lower", Aerrow ordered, "we can't risk them seeing us yet"

Stork drove lower down to the clouds sighing in despair, "If being shot down by Cyclonians doesn't kill us... Then a trip down to the Waste Lands most likely will..."

I lifted an eyebrow. What was the Wastelands exactly? But before I could even ask, I saw huge rivers of lava connected to each other, dozens of rocks that may have been volcanoes or not, and I could have sworn I saw some sort of giant snake body swimming in the river of lava like it was water. The temperature also began to rise to the point where I felt a little sweat on my forehead.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Radaar making a chirping sound towards the door. The blue creature jumped off my shoulder and followed them. I hurried after to see what was going on.

* * *

Mariah's POV

I looked around my surroundings of the ship I was being pulled in.

The cage I was in was made a stop next to a door. The guards opened the door, grabbed me and shoved me into the room. I stumbled a bit and looked around. It was small, had a desk, a bed with that creepy bird symbol, and only one source of light coming from the ceiling lamp. I quickly turned towards the door to see it slammed shut. I then tried to open the door a bit hoping, it wasn't locked. But sadly to my luck, it was. I sighed in irritation before getting an idea.

'_Wait... Why not just kick the door open?_' I smiled. That could so work! After all, I did take out those guys earlier, a giant bigger than an average man and a whole squad, so it wouldn't hurt to try, right? I smirked as I steadied myself in front of the door ready to kick it open then run out for freedom. However, I soon learned that this wasn't going to be easy... I slammed my foot against the door expecting it to swing open only to feel a sharp pain in my foot after it collided with the door.

"OwOwOwOw! Okay... That was dumb...", I muttered to myself while holding my foot and hopping up and down before sitting on the bed. It started to feel too warm, so I slipped my hoodie off to find another surprise. The marking on my arm was gone. "What the hell-?", I look up when I hear the door open. It was one of the guards.

"Keep it down in here!", he ordered before slamming the door.

"... This day severely sucks...", I muttered to myself before laying down on the crappy bed, feeling too tired to do a thing at the moment except think two things;

First, what was going to happen to me? Second, what _was_ Dawn doing right now?

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Is this safe...?", I asked warily as I clung for my life to Piper, who was driving a scooter with a helicopter blade thing upwards. That's right, you heard me. The way it was explained to me was that there were these things called skimmers that could be driven on land like a motorcycle, and be flown in the air like some sort of plane. Or in Pipers case, driven like a scooter and flown like a helicopter.

I decided to fly with Piper, cause it seemed a bit awkward going with one of the guys. Anyway...

"Relax, we do this all the time!", Finn stated with confidence as he flew closer to use. "Just like how your ride breaks in half and you fall on your-?", Junko started till he saw Finn's annoyed expression, "... Sorry..."

"We're almost there guys", Aerrow said as we passed the cloud line, the cliffs coming to view now. After reaching the top, they turned their rides into ground mode(as I called it) and stopped a few feet away from the edge. Aerrow looked around, "Has anyone seen-?"

"GAH!", Stork cried as his ride, which looked like an ATV, came up and drove it into a tree. The group cringed a bit at the crash. "This... is why... I never leave the ship...", he stated as he shakily got up from the ride.

As soon as Stork came over, we divided into our groups; Aerrow with Finn and Junko, Piper with Stork, and me with Radaar. "Be careful", Aerrow called out quietly to me as we all went our separate ways.

Radaar jumped off of his friends shoulder and chirped at me to follow him.

'_Maybe I should have stayed on the ship after all..._', I thought as I held the staff tighter as we went deep into the forest, feeling as though something bad was going to happen. And judging by how everything that has been for me and probably Mariah, I was right.

* * *

Authors Note: OMFG! WHAT IS THIS? AN ACTUAL UPDATE SINCE THREE YEARS AGO? *Bricked*

Hope you guys like it, and sorry for the mega delay. To those who have read the story since it was last published and updated, you'll notice that I edited a few chapters here and there

_**I do NOT own the Storm Hawks, They belong to Nerds Corp. I only own the OC's in this**_


End file.
